metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Gorea
Gorea is the main antagonist of Metroid Prime Hunters. Description Gorea is a powerful, malevolent being that invaded the Alimbic Cluster millennia ago. It crashed on Alinos in a form resembling that of a comet, then surfaced as a shapeless gas. Due to its biomorphic nature, it quickly assumed the form of a monstrous, three-legged Alimbic and began destroying the Alimbic race on every planet they inhabited and spreading chaos throughout the Tetra Galaxy. Gorea would consume its victims' energy, either leaving them dead or in a coma-like state, and it not only resisted the weapons used against it, but it seized and copied them, thus using the Alimbics' own technology against them. It presumably accomplished all this through the use of glowing tendrils found inside its waist. In a last, desperate attempt to contain it, the Alimbic Order used a device called the Seal Sphere to trap Gorea. As an extra precaution, they put the Seal Sphere in the prison ship "Oubliette" and used the Alimbic Cannon to send the ship into another dimension, the Infinity Void. The Seal Sphere used the Alimbics' psionic energy, thus causing the race's extinction in the physical world. After an untold amount of years following these events, Gorea sent out the telepathic message that was used to lure Bounty Hunters from across the universe in promise of "Ultimate Power" within the Alimbic Cluster. This attempt to break free with outside help would almost succeed; however, the ancient being was unaware of the Omega Cannon stationed within the Oubliette facility which was later used by Samus Aran to defeat Gorea's final phase. Very little is revealed in Alimbic Lore about where Gorea originated, as the Alimbics were unaware of where it had come from. Gorea impacting Alinos is not dissimilar to the Leviathans of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. It also assimilates weapons from its oppressors like Metroid Prime (before the latter's lore was retconned), and has a second flying form that requires a specialized weapon to defeat. Battle Samus Aran arrived in the Oubliette mere moments after the other Bounty Hunters. Samus traveled through the eerie prison and finally reached Gorea's chamber. There, she saw the other Hunters shooting at a large ornate orb in the center of the room. The orb shattered, releasing Gorea from its cage. The creature sent out six tendrils from its waist which latched onto the Hunters and drained their abilities. Gorea was now in possession of Kanden's Volt Driver, Weavel's Battlehammer, Noxus's Judicator, Spire's Magmaul, Trace's Imperialist, and Sylux's Shock Coil. After morphing two cannon-like arms, Gorea challenged the onlooking Samus in its old form of a monstrous Alimbic in the lower levels of the Oubliette. It cycled between the six weapons it had stolen from the Hunters. It would also swipe at Samus with its arms if she came too close. It also attempted to stomp her if she accessed her Morph Ball form. However, its shoulders became vulnerable to the antithesis of the weapon it was using at any one time. If one shoulder accumulated enough damage, Gorea would lose that arm, but regrow it in a few moments. If Samus successfully destroyed both arms in quick succession, Gorea would try to regenerate by floating in the air and drawing energy from the Seal Sphere. At this point, Samus could attack the Seal Sphere to damage Gorea with whatever weapon she had used to destroy its arms. However, Gorea would retalitate by grabbing Samus with its tendril and throwing her around the room, as well as using its tendrils to grab the Trocras in the room and use them as projectiles. Curiously, the tendrils used to grab Samus and the Trocras would generate from the Seal Sphere and not its waist as previously seen. Once Gorea accumulated enough damage, it appeared to be destroyed. Gorea Phase 2 In actuality, Gorea had a second form. Samus could only find and battle this form if she shot the six panels on the wall of the prison she fought the first form in with their corresponding weapons, in the order indicated by the "Alimbic Prophecy" lore scans. After Gorea was defeated, the panels teleported it and Samus to a new arena. Gorea's second form resembles the first, but it lacks any limbs and is now bonded to the Seal Sphere. It floats around, and is capable of teleportation. The Seal Sphere is free-floating and vulnerable; all Alimbic essence has left the sphere, and Gorea is trying to draw energy from it. It is still Gorea's weak point, but is now impervious to all of Samus's weapons. The six orange spots on Gorea's lower flap-like appendage serve as a health bar, even though Gorea already has an official one. The more damage dealt to Gorea, the more of those spots turn black. In the picture (left) all of Gorea's spots are lit. Shortly after the battle begins, Samus receives a message from her ship that guides her to the Omega Cannon, located at the bottom of the arena. The cannon is capable of damaging the Seal Sphere, and Samus is soon able to defeat Gorea. Powers and abilities Gorea's powers bear some similarities to Metroid Prime. Like Metroid Prime, Gorea is capable of absorbing and assimilating the weapons of its opponents using its tentacles, demonstrated when it absorbed the powers of all six hunters. As stated in the Alimbic Lore, Gorea can also drain the life energy out of its victims, leaving their bodies as withered husks, a similar ability to the Metroids. Gorea possesses some form of telepathy, as it was able to lure the hunters to the Alimbic Cluster, and is capable of teleportation as well as levitation. Logbook entries Trivia .]] *The Alimbic Lore entry Gorea 01 states that "The horror shrieked its name: GOREA." This insinuates the creature is not only capable of telepathic communication, but vocal speech as well. Another possibility is that the Alimbics merely named the creature after the sound of its vocalizations, as opposed to Gorea actually speaking and identifying itself. Whichever the case, none of the sounds made by the entity during Samus's encounter with it even vaguely resemble the word "Gorea". **Interesting to note however, is that Gorea arrived on Alinos in a different form from what Samus encounters in the Oubliette. The sound it produced when it first invaded Alimbic territory may have been exclusive to Gorea's original form. *The impact site where Gorea first arrived as a comet can be visited on Alinos' Crash Site. Scanning the area reveals the following: "Severe architectural damage. Evidence of unidentifiable interstellar matter, a result of an extraterrestrial collision." This could, however, be the crash site of Sylux's Delano 7, as it can be seen earlier on flying overhead and leaving a smoke trail. *The enemy kill record in the Records option on the Main Menu remains the same before and after the Gorea fight. *It is never specified what the Ultimate Power really is. It is thought to be the Omega Cannon or possibly Gorea itself, due to the threat it posed to the universe. However, since it was actually Gorea that sent the distress signal, it may be that no such power even existed in the first place, and the lie simply served as a lure for those that sought after it. *In the Alimbic Pride 04 lore, "the cancer" is said to have left Alimbic survivors in a state in which it seemed that their spirits had been sucked dry, and seemed to have grown stronger with each victim. This is similar to a Metroid organism. *Though Gorea was only shown absorbing the six bounty hunters' abilities, Gorea's shoulders in its first form resemble those of Samus's Varia Suit. *Much of the info gathered about Gorea seems somewhat similar to certain aspects of Phazon and its delivery methods (via a cosmic body impacting a planet like a meteor). However, any direct link to the mutagenic substance is unlikely, since the rest of the Metroid Prime series revolves around Phazon and planets struck by Leviathans, both of which are absent from Metroid Prime Hunters. *The theme heard when battling Gorea's first form is titled Gorea in the BGMSELECTLIST.DAT file. The music heard when battling its second form is a remix of Metroid Prime Battle titled Gorea Returns. *Gorea and Samus in Metroid Prime: Federation Force are the only final bosses in the Prime series not to be related to the Metroid Prime creature itself. *The concept of attacking Gorea's arms with different weapons at different times is similar to the battle with Metroid Prime. *The shoulder region of Gorea's arms seem similar to orbs, creating another similarity to a Prime series boss: Mogenar in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. *Gorea will not attack Samus if she stands in the outer ring of the arena when it enters its first Seal Sphere form. *Gorea is the fourth antagonist to be a mimic of one of its past opponents, the first being SA-X, the second being Dark Samus and the third being Gandrayda. Out of all of these, Gorea is also the only antagonist to not mimic Samus. es:Gorea pt:Gorea ru:Гореа Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Main antagonists Category:Final Bosses Category:Dimensional Category:Oubliette Category:Deceased Category:Telepaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleporters